la nueva pareja
by Flooooooor
Summary: Naruto sale con Hinata pero sale de mision por 5 años, a la vuelta se encuentra con dos niños, que son casi iguales a él pero con ojos plateados, los niños buscan a su madre y ella es una joven pelo azulado ¿puede ser que sea Hinata? Entren y averiguen


Hola este es uno de mis primeros fics, es un one-shot de NaruHina

Descripción: Naruto empieza a salir con Hinata, él tiene que ir a una misión que dura aproximadamente5 años, a su vuelta, se encuentra con un niño pelo negro azulado con mechas rubias seguido de una niña cuyo cabello era rubio con mechas negras azuladas, los ojos de estos niños eran color pateado con toques azulados. Los niños corrían hacia una mujer de pelo negro azulado y ojos plateados ¿Puede ser que se a ella?

NOTA: Naruto NO me pertenece

Era un día hermoso en Konoha y una chica de ojos plateados y cabello azulado, se encontraba sentada en la orilla de un lago, cantando, cuando un Ninja rubio se acerca a ella, y la escucha cantar

La chica cantaba una hermosa melodía

-Hermoso! – Dijo el Ninja mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Naruto-Kun – Dijo Hinata casi en un susurro

-No dejes de cantar, me encanta tu voz

-Naruto-kun – Dijo avergonzada Hinata

-¿Si Hinata-chan? – ¿_Eh?¿Hinata-chan?¿desde cuando la llamo así?_

-¿Por qué estas acá? – Ella pregunto sonrojándose por el Hinata-chan

-Escuche una hermosa voz y vine a ver de quien era y parece que es tuya– Él contestó

-Gra..Gracias Naruto-kun – Ella dijo tartamudeando

-Hinata-chan …- Dijo Naruto mientras veía a los ojos perlados de la chica

-Si Naruto-kun ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo la Hyuuga mientras veía como Naruto acercaba lentamente su cabeza a la de ella

-Solo quería… decirte que… te… te...-Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Hinata que se encontraron con los de él

Primero Naruto no supo que hacer pero después, devolvió el beso

Cuando terminaron el beso, se separaron lentamente y Hinata se avergonzó tanto que se desmayó por lo que Naruto tuvo que agarrarla para que no caiga al pasto, entonces Hinata quedo recostada entre los brazos de Naruto. Cuando despertó se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al rubio mirándola con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban

-¿Naruto-kun? – Dijo Hinata roja como un tomate

-¿Si Hinata-chan? – Dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos

-¿Qué me paso?

-Nada Hinata-chan, solo te desmayaste- Naruto respondió

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me paso para desmayarme?-Cuestiono la Hyuuga

-Na...Nada... Hinata-chan, so...solo nos dimos un...un be... be... beso-Naruto dijo inseguro de cómo reaccionaria de nuevo Hinata

-¿Un be...beso? en ¿la mejilla? – Hinata dijo asustada

-No, exactamente no en la mejilla

-¿Dónde entonces?

-En la bo...bo...bo…- Pero fue cortado por Hinata que termino la frase

-¿-ca? En la ¿boca? – Ella dijo aun más nerviosa y asustada que antes

-Si, si en la bo...boca – Dijo Naruto nervioso

-y yo empecé ¿verdad? - Dijo Hinata a lo que Naruto respondió afirmativamente

-Entonces no fue un sueño – Dijo Hinata en un susurro

-¿Qué Hinata-chan? No te escuche- Dijo Naruto viendo a Hinata

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun, por el beso – Dijo Hinata – Pero ¿Por qué lo respondiste?

-Eh... yo…yo…lo hice porque…porque… quería hacerlo – Dijo Naruto volviendo a juntar sus labios

-¿_Él me esta besando? SI ME ESTA BESANDOOO!!!- _Pensamiento de Hinata emocionada

Lo siguiente que sintió Naruto, fue la lengua de Hinata tratando de entrar a su boca, y lo segundo que hizo Naruto fue permitirle el paso. Cuando se separaron, Naruto fue el primero en hablar

-Te lo debía, el anterior lo empezaste vos! – Dijo juguetonamente Naruto

-Te amo – Dijo Hinata en un susurro que no paso desapercibido por Naruto

-Yo también Hinata-chan, te amo- Dijo Naruto a ella mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella otra vez

-Eso no vale ahora yo te debo un beso – Dijo Hinata riéndose

-y que acaso ¿no me queres dar un beso?- Dice Naruto haciendo puchero

-Si,, si quiero Naruto-kun- Dice volviendo a plantar sus labios en los de Naruto

-Mm. Que dulce, tus labios tienen gusto de frutos del bosque, me encanta! – Dijo Naruto cuando se separo de Hinata

-Y vos gusto a ramen! Riquísimo! – Dijo Hinata

-Enserio ¿te gusta Hinata-chan? – Dice Naruto

-Me encanta, me encantas! – Dijo Hinata avergonzada

-Vos me encantas, mi amor - Dijo Naruto

-¿Mi amor? ¿Qué acaso somos algo? – Dijo Hinata en forma de burla

-JAJAJA! Bueno, no pero entonces ¿queres ser mi novia Hinata-chan? – Pregunto Naruto a Hinata

-Si, Si, Si, Siiiiiiiii!!! - Grito Hinata a Naruto emocionada lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora NOVIO

-Te amo Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto mientras besaba a Hinata pero de pronto alguien que estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles salió en completo silencio y empezó a aplaudir mientras que los dos jóvenes dejaban de besarse para mirar a aquella persona

- Pero bueno miren que tenemos aquí que bueno, ya era hora de que concretaran - Dijo la persona

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí Kiba? Hinata no te dio bola y ¿por eso la espiabas detrás de los árboles?- Naruto dijo

-Pero que dices Naruto ¿no ves que estoy feliz por ustedes? –Dijo Kiba a regañadientes

-Bueno dejen de pelear ustedes dos – Dijo Hinata

-De acuerdo, entonces, Kiba es nuestro amigo y yo soy tu novio ¿verdad Hinata? – Dijo Naruto

-Si, Naruto-kun, es así – Dijo Hinata – Naruto es mi novio y Kiba es mi amigo – Dijo mientras abrazaba la cintura de Naruto y este le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo

EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA TIEMPO DESPUES EL MISMO DIA

Naruto y Hinata paseaban por las calles cuando Konohamaru salio del puesto de ramen

-Naruto-kun, me esperas que en un ratito vuelvo, tengo que ir a hablar de todo esto con mi padre.

-Si Hinata-chan, te espero aquí en el puesto – Dijo Naruto mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios a su novia.

Cuando Hinata se fue aparece Konohamaru al lado de el y le dice

-UPA! Pero que cosa, parece que ¿tenes novia nii-chan?

-Sii Konohamaru, es Hinata Hyuuga nos pusimos recién de novios – Naruto dice

-Wow, es genial ¿la heredera Hyuuga? – Dice Konohamaru

-Si, es genial! Me encanta, ella es tan caliente y linda, y buena y … y… y me… - Pero fue cortado por Konohamaru

-Y te encanta ¿no? –

-Si, me encanta, solo espero que su padre apruebe nuestra relación – Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el puesto de ramen para pasar el rato

EN LA MANSION HYUUGA

-Hermana ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dice Hanabi a Hinata

-Solo quiero hablar con mi padre, porque estoy de novia con Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata

-Ah bueno, hermana felicidades – Hanabi dijo

En ese momento llega Hiashi

-Padre quiero hablar contigo – Hinata dijo viendo como su padre la agarraba de la mano y la guiaba a su despacho. Al llegar

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Qué querías decirme? – Dice Hiashi

-Quería que me autorices una relación – Dijo Hinata nerviosa

-Por supuesto que te la autorizo hija, solo quiero que seas feliz, pero lo único que pido es que me digas con quien es – Dijo Hiashi

-Con Naruto Uzumaki padre – Dice Hinata nerviosa

-Bueno, hija, solo dile a Uzumaki-san, que venga aquí a hablar conmigo, pero, es el niño-demonio ¿verdad?

-Si padre

-De acuerdo, Hinata, dile que venga que quiero hablar con él – Hiashi dijo

Luego Hinata salio de la mansión y se dirigió al puesto, allí se encontró con Naruto y Konohamaru, que aun estaba allí

-Hola Naruto-kun, Konohamaru-kun ¿siguen aquí? – Hinata dice sentándose en una banqueta al lado de Naruto

-Hola Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto dándole un beso a su novia en la boca

-Hola Hinata-chan – Dijo Konohamaru dándole un guiño con el ojo a ella – Ya me contó todo Naruto, los felicito

-Gracias Konohamaru-kun, ah por cierto, Naruto-kun, mi padre quiere hablar contigo

-Pero que sucede, ¿no aceptó? – Pregunto asustado Naruto

-No, todo lo contrario, acepto gustoso, pero quiere hablar con vos – Dijo Naruto

-Pero es genial Hina-chan, el acepto nuestra relación – Dijo Naruto abrazando y besando en la boca a Hinata

-Te amo, pero si no vas a hablar con mi padre el va a matarte – Dijo Hinata viendo como Naruto se iba hacia su casa y ella se quedaba con Konohamaru.

AL POCO RATO APARECEN NARUTO Y HIASHI ¿ABRAZADOS?

-¿Pa..Padre? ¿Que hacen ustedes dos abrazados? – Dice Hinata

-Nada, solo estoy abrazado con mi yerno – Dice

-Si mi amor, y yo solo estoy abrazando a mi suegro – Dice Naruto

-Por eso, ¿que hacen abrazados? – Dice Konohamaru

-Solo pasamos un buen rato, ahora Naruto, te dejo con mi hija, tu novia, chau, Hinata – Dice el padre de Hinata

-Bueno adiós, papa-Hiashi – Naruto dice

-adiós hijo-Naruto – Dice Hiashi mientras se iba hacia la mansión

-Naru-kun, ¿te hiciste amigo de mi padre?

-Si Hina-chan, es un hombre muy divertido – Dice Naruto abrazando por la cintura a Hinata – Vamos mi amor a caminar un rato – Ahora Naruto se ponía detrás de Hinata, la agarraba de la cintura y le beso el cuello

-Naruto, deja de ser tan baboso – Le decía Konohamaru

-Es que teniendo esta belleza en frente , no me podía aguantar – Dice Naruto haciendo reír a Hinata, mas por la cosquilla que le producía el beso de Naruto en el cuello

YA EN EL PARQUE

-Naruto, vamos a sentarnos en el césped ¿si? Estoy cansada de caminar – Hinata dijo

-Bueno Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en el césped Naruto sentado contra un árbol y Hinata se sentaba sobre las piernas de Naruto

-Te amo Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto

-Te amo también mi amor – Dijo Hinata acostándose en el césped aun besando a Naruto

-Yo mas – Dijo acostándose sobre ella en el césped apoyando sus brazos sobre el césped mientras Hinata enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, Naruto empezó a bajar una de sus manos hacia la cintura de Hinata y siguió bajando hasta que alguien los interrumpió

-NARUTOOOOOO!! – Dijo Sakura buscando al Ninja rubio

-Na..ru..to-ku..nn, Sa…ku…ra te est..a bus..can..do – Dijo Hinata entre besos

-No importa Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto

Ellos seguían besándose mientras que Sakura lo seguía buscando

-Naru.. – Pero se callo al ver a un rubio con la ropa de Naruto sobre una chica ¿besándola? ¿Que sucede? ¿Naruto besando a una chica?

-NARUTOOO! –Grito Sakura por lo que Naruto se separo bruscamente de Hinata y miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba Sakura. Naruto estaba con os labios rojos hinchados de tanto besar a Hinata y ella estaba igual

-Naruto, ¿quien es la….. – Entonces Sakura se callo al ver a una Hinata totalmente roja

-¿Hinata? Naruto, estas ¿besando a Hinata? ¿Desde cuando? – Dijo Sakura con los ojos como platos

-Si, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan y yo, salimos desde hoy en la mañana – Dijo Naruto

-AHH! Que lindo!! – Sakura dijo – FELICIDADES

-Gracias Sakura-chan – Dijo Hinata

-Bueno, ahora Sakura, nos va a dejar solos porque sino la voy a matar ¿verdad Sakura? – Dijo Naruto

-De acuerdo, yo me voy, pero a ti Naruto, te llama Tsunade-sama quiere que ya vallas para allá – Dice Sakura

- Uh!!! Que quiere esa baa-chan! – Grito Naruto

-Naruto-kun debes irte – Dijo Hinata

-Si, bueno adios, Hina-chan, Adios Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto mientras se iba no sin antes besar a Hinata

EN LA OFICINA

-Tsunade-baa-chan que es lo que quieres, por venir a verte a vos, deje de besar a Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto resentido

-Bue… ¿eh? ¿Besar a Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyuuga? Tu padre va a matarte – Dice Tsunade

-¿Papa-Hiashi? ¿matarme? Me haces reír Tsunade-baa-chan – Naruto dijo

-Deja de llamarme asi,, pero bueno, yendo a lo que te llame,, hay una misión que se te asignó a vos, al equipo 10 y todo el equipo 7. Así que mañana a la mañana te quiero ver aquí ¿OK? – Dijo Tsunade

-Al fin una misión, después de todo tengo casi 20 años, tengo que tener una misión ya. adiós Tsunade-baa-chan – Dijo Naruto saliendo de allí

EN LA MANSION HYUUGA

Naruto estaba parado tocando la puerta de la enorme casa de su novia

-Hola ¿a quien buscas? – Pregunta una niña igual a Hinata pero más pequeña

-Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki el novio de Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto

-Ah sii, ya la llamo -Dijo Hanabi

-De acuerdo – Dijo Naruto viendo como la niña entraba y Hinata salía hablando con ella

- ¿Qué sucede Hanabi-nii-chan? ¿Quién esta en la puerta? – Dijo Hinata

-Dale hermana Salí, hay alguien que te espera

-¿Quien es? Naruto-kun – Dijo viendo a su novio

-Hola Hina-chan - dijo abriendo los brazos para abrazar a Hinata

-Hola mi amor!!!! – Grito Hinata corriendo hasta Naruto y abrazándolo mientras lo besaba

-Te extrañé aunque solo pasaron algunas horas – Dijo Naruto volviendo a besarla

-AYY! Nii-chan dejen de ser tan babosos! Dejen de darse esos besos – Dijo Hanabi con cara de asco a lo que los chicos se rieron

- Hanabi-nii-chan, dile a nuestro padre que esta noche no me que do a dormir, que voy a casa de Sakura-san

-De acuerdo, chau

EN EL DPTO DE NARUTO

-Hinata-chan mañana me voy a una mision asi que no nos vamos a ver durante un tiempo – Dijo Naruto

-Uhh! Que lastima, voy a extrañarte, pero bueno nos veremos despues de unos días – Dijo Hinata

-Hinata-chan te quedas a dormir acá ¿verdad? – Naruto

-Si, Naruto-kun, hay que avisarle a Sakura-chan por si llaman – Dijo Hinata tomando el teléfono

**CONVERSACION**

_-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

-Sakura, soy yo, Hinata, llamaba para decirte que mi familia cree que me quedo a dormir en tu casa

-_Y ¿donde te quedas?_

-En lo de Naruto-kun, mañana se van de misión y quiero pasar la noche con él – Dijo Hinata

-_Bueno chau Hinata, quedate tranquila y suerte_

-Bueno chau- Dijo cortando el teléfono

FIN CONVERSACION

-Bueno Naruto-kun, esta noche quiero estar con vos mi amor

-Bueno Hina-chan entonces vamos a pedir una película y la vemos juntos?

-Si mi amor

PIDIERON LA PELICULA Y COMIERON, DESPUES FUERON A LA HABITACIÓN DE NARUTO PARA VER LA PELICULA

Naruto puso la película y se sentó en la cama abrazando a Hinata. La película era de amor, y en una parte, estaban los protagonistas de la película en la misma posición en la que se encontraban Naru y Hina, entonces los protagonistas se empezaron a besar en la cama y terminaban semi desnudos haciendo el amor, entonces Naru y Hina, se comenzaron a besar y se acostaron en la cama, naruto bajo hinata , ella se sentó sobre el vientre de él y comenzó a besarlo, después ella se saco la campera que traía puesta y le quito a él su remera, observando su torso desnudo todo musculoso, entonces se acostaron los dos pero antes, Naruto le quito la remera a Hinata dejándola en ropa interior

Naruto fue sacando el pantalón de ella, hasta dejarla completamente en ropa interior, haciendo que ella se ruborice, el se saco su pantalón con ayuda de Hinata, quedando los dos en ropa interior

-Sos hermosa – Dijo Naruto haciendo que Hinata se ruborice mas

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes? – Hinata

-Y yo a vos – Dijo Naruto

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo y Naruto desabrocho el sostén a Hinata dejando en descubierto su parte superior.

Hinata siguió con el tema y se quito la ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda, y con un poco de ayuda de Naruto, saco su boxer. Hinata empezó a sentir la parte de naruto rozándola y se volvía loca de placer.

-¿Estas segura de que queres hacer esto? – Dijo Naruto

-Si, Naruto-kun, te amo y quiero que seas vos el primero – Dijo Hinata

Naruto apago la televisión y prosiguió

LO QUE PASO DESPUES ESTA CENSURADO LO DEJO A SU IMAGINACION 

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Naruto se despertó temprano y sintió que uno de sus brazos se sentía pesado, como si algo estuviera apoyado allí

Miro para ese brazo y se encontró con una Hinata aun dormida totalmente desnuda al igual que él, se dio cuenta que era ya hora de irse y por eso la despertó para despedirse de ella

-Hinata-chan, despierta! –

-Mm. Cinco minutos mas mami. – Hinata dijo entre sueños

-Dale mi amor levántate – Dijo Naruto mientras la besaba en los labios haciendo que se despierte exaltada

-Naruto-kun, vos no sos mi mamá

-No Hinata-chan, no soy tu mamá por eso te beso – Dijo Naruto riéndose

-Naruto-kun!!! Te amo – Dijo Hinata abrazando al rubio

-Mi amor yo también, pero tengo que irme, ya es hora de que me valla a cumplir la misión – Dijo él con un toque de fastidio en sus palabras

-Bueno, pero ¿cuanto tiempo te queda?

-Unos 45 minutos ¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces, nos queda tiempo de sobra - Dice Hinata agarrando a Naruto del cuello para tirarlo a la cama y besarlo

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

-UHH Hinata-chan, no se como voy a estar este tiempo sin tus besos y tus caricias y tu cuerpo – Dijo Naruto viendo las mejillas rojas de Hinata

-Bueno Naruto-kun, pero vas a ver que el tiempo pasa rápido, ahora ve a bañarte que yo te voy a preparar el desayuno – Dijo Hinata levantándose y poniéndose la ropa interior. el pantalón y la blusa para salir de la habitación cuando la mano de Naruto la toma por la cintura y la besa en los labios para después irse a bañar

EN LA HABITACION MIENTRAS NARUTO SE CAMBIABA

- HINATA-CHANNNNNNNN!! –Grita Naruto haciendo que Hinata valla corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? - Dice ella preocupada

-¿Qué sucedió en la cama? Hay una mancha de sangre? – Dijo - ¿De que te Reis? – Dijo viendo como ella se reía

- Naruto-kun, me río de tu inocencia, esas gotas de sangre son obvias después de lo que paso anoche

-¿Cómo? No me digas que te lastime anoche con lo que paso

-No Naruto-kun, quedate tranquilo, lo que pasa es que yo era virgen y anoche fue la primer vez que yo tuve sexo, es normal

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces no te lastime?

-No mi amor, nunca me harías daño, quedate tranquilo

-Menos mal pero, hay olor a quemado, ¿Qué paso?

-Ahhhhh! Naruto-kun, el desayuno!! – Grito, Hinata mientras corría a la cocina

DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO, EN LA OFICINA DE TSUNADE

-Tsunade-baa-chan, perdón por el retraso, es que hubo un problemita con la cama y entonces a Hinata-chan se le quemo el desayuno, y tubo que ponerse a cocinar de nuevo, y bueno, nos retrasamos – Dijo Naruto llevando de la mano a Hinata

-Pero ¿Por qué se levantaron tan tarde? – Pregunta Kiba

-Es que no nos íbamos a ver por un tiempo y teníamos que disfrutar los últimos minutos juntos – Dice Naruto con una Hinata totalmente roja

-No piensen mal igual – Dijo apresuradamente Hinata

-Bueno, va a haber un cambio, en el equipo no va a ir Sakura, e Ino, ya que Sakura esta con algunos problemas y no puede luchar e Ino, tiene trabajo en el Hospital

-¿Qué problemas tiene mi mujer Tsunade-sama? – Dice Sasuke al enterarse de lo de Sakura

-Nada malo Sasuke, pero prefiero que te lo diga ella – Dice Tsunade que estaba agarrada de la mano de Sasuke

-¿Y Sakura? ¿Tienes algo para decir? – Dice Sasuke

-Eh, bueno, yo eh, ……… - Le dice algo a Sasuke en el oído , haciendo que este ultimo se ponga colorado y una sonrisa se despegue de sus labios

-Pero, ESO ES GRANDIOSO SAKURA-CHAN!!!! UN MINI-UCHIHA!! ES FABULOSO.. TE AMO! – Dijo Sasuke abrazando y besando a Sakura

-Eh? ¿Qué sucede? – Dice Naruto que no entendía

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, dijo que esta embarazada, esta esperando un hijo de Sasuke – Dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto

-Eh, ¿Hinata-chan dice la verdad Sakura-chan? Eso es fabuloso! – Dijo contento Naruto

-Si genial! –Dijeron todos

-Bueno entonces, ahora hay que cambiar los equipos, por lo tanto van a ir Kiba y Shino, en reemplazo, entonces no va ninguna mujer, tan solo Shizune, que va como Ninja-medico

EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA

-Bueno, cuídate y cuídalo a él o ella ¿si? Te amo– Dijo Sasuke mientras besaba a Sakura

-Tu también Hinata-chan, cuídate ¿si? Te amo – Naruto dijo mientras besaba a Hinata en la boca, a lo que todos se preguntaban ¿whatttt?

-Si me cuido, pero tu prométeme que te vas a cuidar y vas a volver con migo ¿si? – Hinata dijo

-Si Hinata-chan, quedate tranquila – Dijo Naruto mientras la volvía a besar

Entonces se los ve partir por la entrada

1 MES Y MEDIO DESPUES

-Hinata-chan, estas segura que te sientes bien? – Sakura pregunta a su amiga, que se había mareado y ahora estaba lanzando en el baño

-Si, Sakura-chan, estoy bien, quedate tranquila, seguramente comí algo que me cayo mal – Dijo la Hyuuga

-De acuerdo, pero igual voy a examinarte ¿OK?

-OK Sakura-chan

EN LA OFICINA DE TSUNADE

-Hinata, vos ¿sos virgen? – Pregunta Tsunade

-¿Cómo me va a preguntar eso Tsunade-sama? – Dice Hinata nerviosa

-Si y quiero que me digas la verdad

-Bueno, yo,……. No entiendo a lo que se refiere

- A VER, A VER, te lo hago más fácil, ¿tuviste sexo con Naruto?

-Tsunade-sama!!!!! No me haga contestar eso delante de Konohamaru-kun, es solo un niño no tiene que enterarse de la vida de Naruto y mía, por favor – Dijo esperando que con esa escusa, Tsunade no la haga contestar

-De acuerdo, entonces, Konohamaru, sal de aquí ¡¡¡Yaa!!!

-No, pero Tsunade-sama –Dijo Hinata viendo como Konohamaru salía

-Vamos, ahora dime, ¿lo hicieron o no? Yo ya se la verdad, solo quiero escucharlo de tu boca

-¿Como que ya lo sabe? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Hinata dice

-Si yo ya se que lo hicieron, porque estas embarazada, solo quiero que me digas s fue con Naruto

-Si, si Tsunade-chan, fue con Naruto, pero ¿Cómo que estoy embarazada? – Dijo Hinata con cara de sorpresa

-Si Hinata estas embarazada, así que creo que el padre es Naruto, ¿verdad?

-Si, Naruto-kun, es el padre, es el único, con el que lo hice

-Bien Hinata-chan, tu Ninja-medico, va a ser Sakura, pero tranquila, que aunque este embarazada, cuando tu hijo nazca el de Sakura va a tener ya unos meses así que ella va a estar bien

-Gracias por darme esta hermosa noticia Tsunade-sama!! – Dijo Hinata mientras abrazada a Tsunade

-De nada cielo, pero ahora, el tema es decirle a Naruto, ¿Cómo hacemos? Él esta muy lejos

-Si, no se pero seguramente se enterara cuando vuelva, aunque eso sea dentro de unos años – Dijo Tsunade

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo de en unos años?

-Si, la misión dura unos años – Dijo Tsunade, ahora ya puedes irte, a decirle a tu padre las noticias

5 AÑOS DESPUES

-Naruko-chan vuelve aquí -decía una mujer de unos 24 años de edad, a una niña de unos 4 años que corría hacia el puesto de ramen junto a su hermano gemelo

LA NIÑA: Pelo morocho con mechas rubias y ojos perlados con toques celestes

EL NIÑO: Pelo rubio con mechan color negro-azulado y de los mismos ojos de la niña

-Espera mami, nos vamos a comer ramen, ya volvemos – Decían los niños hiperactivos mientras seguían corriendo al puesto

-Valla, salieron a su padre, igual de Hiperactivos y con ese gusto a ramen- decía la madre

-Vamos, Naruko-chan, Minato-kun (perdón por los nombres, no quise robar nada, perdón si lo hice) – Dice la joven madre – Hoy hace 5 años que su padre se fue de misión, tenemos que pasar por la entrada, además tenemos que ir a almorzar a lo del abuelo Minato y la abuela Kushina

-Ya vamos oka-san!! – Dijeron los niños viendo donde se podía encontrar su madre

-Niños, niños, NIÑOS! ¿Dónde están? – Gritaba la madre desesperada ya que no podía encontrar a los niños

-Vamos a la entrada Naruko-chan, seguramente mama se fue para allá! – Dijo Minato, a su hermana menor por 2 minutos

EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA

-Qué bueno, de nuevo en casa! Como extraño a Hinata-chan!! – Dijo Naruto

-Si y yo como extraño a Sakura-chan!! – Dijo Sasuke

-Che, teme, tu hijo o hija ya debe estar grande – Dijo Naruto a Sasuke

-Si, como ha pasado el tiempo

-OKA-SANN! OKA-SANN!! –Gritaban los dos niños corriendo al equipo que acababa de llegar

-Disculpe señor, pero no ha visto a nuestra oka-san? – Pregunta Minato a Naruto

-Y ¿Cómo es tu mama? – Pregunto Naruto al niño rubio

-Ella tiene el pelo largo como el hombre ese de allí – Dijo señalando a Neji – Y el color de ojos es ese también – Volviendo a señalar a Neji – Y ella habla muy suave – Dijo el niño

-Neji conoces a alguien del clan Hyuuga así? –Dijo Naruto

-¿Clan Hyuuga? ¿Tío Neji? – Pregunto el niño

-Si clan Hyuuga y tío Neji, oigan ¿tío Neji? – Pregunto Neji – Yo pertenezco al clan Hyuuga y me llamo Neji ¿ Ustedes quienes son? – Pregunta Neji

-Yo soy Minato y ella es mi hermana gemela que se llama Naruko – Dijo El chico

-¿Naruko? Ese nombre es muy parecido al tuyo Naruto – Dijo Neji

-¿Naruto? –Pregunto la niña - ¿papa Naruto?

-Si me llamo Naruto pero porque Papa Naruto? – Dijo este

-Si nuestra mama nos dijo que nuestro papa se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki y que por eso ese era nuestro apellido y que el se había ido a una misión y después ella se entero que estaba embarazada y por eso todos los años, este día venimos a la entrada a recordarlo aunque no lo conozcamos– Termino

-¿Hinata-chan? – Susurro Naruto

-Naruto, ¿Qué hiciste con mi prima antes de irnos a la misión? – Dijo Neji

-Mama Hinata es tu prima tío Neji? , que bien, conocemos a nuestro tío – Dijo el niño mientras corría a abrazar junto a su hermana a Neji

-Ustedes son los hijos de Hinata-chan, ¿mi Hinata-chan? – Dijo Naruto

-Si, los hijos de Hinata-chan, pero ¿ porque SU Hinata, señor Naruto?

-Porque YO ME LLAMO Naruto Uzumaki y el Yondaime Minato, era MI padre y Hinata era mi novia hasta que yo me fui de misión hace 5 años, y no sabia que Hinata estaba embarazada, esperando un hijo ¿mío? después de esa noche cuando estuvimos juntos, antes de la misión – Dijo Naruto estático

-¿PAPA? –Dijeron los niños mientras lo veían, la niña miraba el cabello de su hermano, que era el mismo color que el de Naruto y ella que sus mechas eran de ese mismo color

-Que hiciste ¿Qué? Con mi prima? – Grito Neji

-Naruko-chan, Minato-kun – Grito una chica desde la cuadra anterior que corría hacia ellos – Me asuste mucho cuando no los vi! Donde se fueron? – Grito

-Mama!!! Hinata? – Gritaron los niños, Naruto y Neji

-perdón mami – Dijeron los niños mientras abrazaban y besaban a su madre que se había agachado para abrazarlos

-Es que vinimos a la entrada a ver si estabas aca y nos encontramos con el tío Neji. y a PAPA NARUTO! Mama- Dijeron los dos niños mientras su madre se paraba y miraba hacia los recién llegados

-Neji-kun? Naruto-kun? – Dijo

-Hinata-chan? – Dijeron al unísono

-Naruto-kun – Grito Hinata mientras corría hacia Naruto

-Hinata-chan! – Grito Naruto mientras abría los brazos para recibir a su amor

-Te extrañe! – Dijo Hinata mientras besaba a Naruto y colocaba sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Naruto y sus brazos en el cuello de él

-Yo mas! No aguantaba por verte – Dijo él mientras la besaba de nuevo a la mirada de sus hijos que los miraban

-Mama!!!!! Deja de besarte con Papa y vamos a casa!! – Le gritaron los niños

-Bueno vamos! – Dijo Hinata bajando de Naruto y dirigiéndose a los niños – Vamos a casa Naruto-kun?

-Vamos, chicos ¿les importa dar ustedes la información de la misión a Tsunade-baa-chan?

-Si ve a disfrutar de tu familia Naruto, tienes mucho tiempo por recuperar – Dijo Neji

-Sasuke-kun, Sakura y Noémi-chan están en el hospital, Sakura esta atendiendo – Dijo Hinata

-Noémi? Mi Hija? – Pregunto Sasuke y salio corriendo hacia el hospital al ver la afirmativa de Hinata

-Bueno vamos Hina-chan, quiero saberlo todo de los dos niños – Dijo Naruto y se fue hacia el departamento junto con Hinata

EN EL DPTO DE NARUTO

-Sigues viviendo aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste con tu padre? – Dijo Naruto

-Porque mama no quiso, dijo que aquí Vivian vos y ella de jóvenes!– Dijo Naruko

-Ajajá si aquí vivíamos

ADENTRO

-Bueno, quiero que los dos vengan y se sienten aquí con papa y le cuenten todo lo que hicieron hasta hoy – Dijo Naruto sentándose en el sillón

-PAPA!!!!! – Gritaron los niños como se tiraban sobre su padre y lo abrazaban

-Que bueno que te quieran tanto Naruto-kun y recién te conocen – Dice Hinata sentándose en un sillón en frente al de Naruto

-Ven Hinata-chan, quiero que estemos los cuatro juntos – Dice Naruto poniendo a la niña sobre sus piernas y a Hinata a su lado

-Que pelo lindo que tenes PAPI! – Dijo la niña tirando de las mechas que le sobresalían de la cinta de Konoha

-Si, Naruto-kun, te ha crecido el pelo, verdad? – Dijo Hinata

-Si, Hinata-chan, pero veo que los niños sacaron los cabellos de ambos, Minato, tiene mi pelo y un poco del tuyo y Naruko-chan tiene tu pelo y un poco del mío, pero ambos tienen el byakugan ¿verdad? – Dijo Naruto

-Si, ambos! – Dijo Hinata

-Y el Kyuubi? – Dijo Naruto

-No, tranquilo, que solo se le paso a cada uno un poco de chacra, que hace de refuerzo de la suya, pero tranquilo, que no se trasladó el Kyuubi de tu cuerpo al suyo – Dijo Hinata

-Papi tiene al Kyuubi dentro ¿verdad? –Pidio la niña

-Si mi amor, pero solo papi lo tiene – Dijo Naruto a su hija

-Bueno, ahora ustedes dos, tienen que dormir la siesta para después ir a almorzar a los del abuelo Minato y la abuela Kushina – Dijo Hinata

-Pero si solo son las 9:30 de la mañana – Protesto el niño

-Si, pero luego tenemos que ir a la casa se la tía Sakura a darle el regalo de cumpleaños a Noémi y sino se van a dormir – Dijo Hinata – Vamos a dormir – Dijo llevándose a los niños a la habitación

Cuando volvió – Hinata-chan, hoy cumple años Noemí? Abuela Kushina y abuelo Minato? Que sucede aquí? – Pregunto Naruto

-Si, Naruto-kun, hoy vamos a ir a cenar a los de Minato-san y Kushina-chan

-Minato y Kushina? Mis padres? Pero ellos no estaban muertos? – Pregunto sorprendido Naruto

-No, bueno si, pero descubrieron que no, y ahora desde hace 2 años viven aquí, ellos los adoran a los niños y esperaban con ansias a que llegaras – Dice Hinata – Pero bueno ahora me vas a dar muchos besos, porque los extrañe, y además quiero que durmamos una siestita juntos – Dice Hinata

-Bueno, Hinata–chan, ven – Decía Naruto mientras besaba a Hinata y se acostaban en el amplio sillón

LAS 11:45 DE LA MAÑANA HINATA DESPIERTA EN UNOS BRAZOS FUERTES Y SE ASUSTA HASTA QUE VE QUE ESOS BRAZOS ERAN DE NARUTO

-Naruto-kun, pensé que era un sueño

-No Hinata-chan, no es un sueño – Dijo Naruto besando a Hinata

-Bueno, ahora voy a levantar a los niños para que se vistan y así vamos a lo de Kushina-chan

-De acuerdo hinata-chan, yo voy a hacer un te, vos queres algo? – Dijo Naruto

-No, nada Naru-kun – decía Hinata mientras corría hacia la habitación de los niños – NARUTO-KUN!! – Grito

-Naruto-kun, donde están los niños? – Dijo desesperada Hinata mientras corría a la cocina y luego se empezó a reír mientras veía que los niños estaban colgados uno de cada pierna de Naruto

-¿De que te ríes Hinata-chan? Ayúdame!!-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata

-¿Pero que sucede Naruto-kun, no te gusta que te quieran los niños? – Dijo Hinata riéndose

-Si, me encanta que me quieran, pero tampoco para tanto – Dijo Naruto

-Bueno niños, dejen a papa tranquilo y vallan a arreglarse, vengan que los ayudo – Dijo Hinata

-Si mami!!! –Dijeron los dos a uníoslo yendo a la habitación

- ¿Cómo los controlas tanto?

-Son años – Dijo Hinata besando a Naruto

Y asi Naruto y Hinata fueron a la casa de Minato y Kushina y vivieron felices por siempre.

Espero que les haya gustado,, byye hasta la proxxima,, voy a hacer otro fic prontoo

Beso

floor


End file.
